onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
BON VOYAGE!
"BON VOYAGE!" is the fourth opening song for the One Piece anime. It is sung by Bon-Bon Blanco. Opening The song begins with a shot of palm trees waving. Then short flashes of the trademark items of the Straw Hats are shown: Luffy's hat, Zoro's katana, Usopp walking holding his glasses, Chopper standing on the sand looking at the sea, Nami's bottom and Clima Tact, Robin's hat and lastly Sanji cooking, followed by photographs of the Straw Hat pirates. Then the lyrics roll, and the Going Merry is shown sailing, with Luffy's voiceover in the background. Next, shots of major antagonists such as Smoker and Tashigi; Buggy and Alvida; Fleet admiral Sengoku, Vice Admiral Tsuru and the Five Elders; Kuma, Doflamingo and Dracule Mihawk are displayed. Thereafter close-ups of Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard's face come into view, followed by Marshall D. Teach and the Red Hair Pirates. The ONE PIECE logo is then flashed and Luffy's seen sitting on the bow of the Merry with his crewmates behind him. The next scene shows the Straw Hat Pirates fading in, in the order of their appearance in the series, and later sitting on a beach. They are then shown running together, before a flash of each character's past in the series is seen. It includes Shanks saving Luffy, Kuina beating a downed Zoro, Sanji and Zeff during their initial years while starving, Chopper in a snowy land when Hiriluk kills himself and waving his flag, Usopp crying and Banchina on her deathbed, Nami being abandoned after Bell-mère pats her head, and finally Robin depressed and curled up. An animation with silhouettes (albeit colored) of the crew riding the ship is shown, followed by individual portraits. The song ends with a group portrait and the One Piece logo closing into view. Gallery Lyrics |} FUNimation Version English Credits: English Lyrics - Caitlin Glass English Singer - Brina Palencia Intro Luffy: Did you know there's an awesome treasure hidden at the end of the sea? And anyone who finds it be "King Of The Pirates"? Is that exciting or what?! There are incredible adventures out there, just waiting for us! Lyrics BON VOYAGE! Have the courage, set sail and believe and we will see A glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow. Back when we first started, we had separate horizons Sailed toward different dreams. Things have changed now For together we found we look through the spyglass and see, And we know, that our hearts have brought us here. Where the compass points our destiny, There’s no looking back, take the helm with me! Bon Voyage! We cast off all our troubles, forget the past. Though the future’s unclear We still can smile we know we’ll get there. No regrets! Every tear that we cry only helps our dreams come true. You and those dreams are precious in my life. A glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow! Trivia *Pandaman appears in this intro, Usopp catches him during the colored mini-boat scene with his fishing rod. *This song included images of Robin's past even though it had only been hinted at when the song premiered. *"Bon Voyage!" means "Have a good trip!" in French. *The Color Spread of Chapter 201 can be seen in the opening. *Due to it being impossible to edit the title in the English version, FUNimation had to settle for fading away from the Merry sailing off from behind to using a clip from the series of the Merry sailing to showcase their title. *This was the last opening to be dubbed by FUNimation. Site Navigation ca:BON VOYAGE! es:BON VOYAGE! fr:BON VOYAGE ! id:BON VOYAGE! pt:Bon Voyage ru:BON VOYAGE! it:Bon voyage! pl:BON VOYAGE! Category:One Piece Openings